Limited Mission
Limited missions / 限定任務 are a type of mission that you can attempt that are only around for a limited amount of time or can only be ran a limited number of times. They are all accessible from the Limited / 限定 tab in the subjugation menu. Secret Garden A Secret Garden / 秘密の花園 is one type of Limited Mission. It is sometimes shortened to SG, but this is ambiguous with the world of Spring Garden, so be careful. Alternatively, they are called a Bonus Stage / ボーナスステージ which is shortened to BS. A BS usually requires stamina to run. The rewards for clearing a Secret Garden are worthwhile and the bosses are simple even for the weakest of players, so it is recommended to clear any Secret Gardens that may appear. Secret Gardens do not count as a subjugation for the purpose of quests. A teal banner saying "Bonus Stage Appearance!" will signal that a Secret Garden was found. A confirmation box will then appear and ask if you want to go to it immediately. The red button on the left says "Yes" while the teal button on the right says "No". Selecting "Yes" will take you to the Limited-Time section of the Subjugation tab. Secret Gardens found from subjugations have take up stamina based on the difficulty level from which they are found. Aug 20, 2018: Event Secret Gardens now gave the same rewards as ordinary SGs along with event currency. Aug 27, 2018: The random panels from Secret Gardens were removed, so it became possible to get all chests 100% of the time. Challenge Dungeon A Challenge Dungeon (チャレンジダンジョン) is a Limited Mission that becomes available after you beat E4 or E8 of an Event. They are only available during the event's time as a featured event. The 1st half challenge dungeon tends to cost 40 zero stamina and earns you a Leader Medal when completed. The 2nd half one costs 50 zero stamina and earns you a Premium Gacha Ticket. These dungeons are moderately challenging. Oct 23, 2017: Challenge dungeons don't cost stamina anymore. Weekly Mission Introduced on Aug 10th, 2018, Weekly Special Missions / ウィークリー特別任務 are Limited Missions available from 00:00 Thursday Japan time to 23:59 Wednesday every week. They cost zero stamina and can be attempted infinite times until you complete them. They are split into beginner and EX class stages. In both stages, the only reward you can get is one commander medal. Manyu Summon Stage choose manyu summon.jpg|Type of BS to summon (Red/Blue or Yellow/Purple) manyu summon gui.jpg|Stage summoning button and owned keys manyu stage0.jpg|Summoned Manyu stage Using a Manyu Summon Key / 強化精霊召喚キー, you can summon a BS that produces a lot of Manyus. The stages do not expire, but they cost 100 zero stamina. Unlike the Manyu daily missions, there is only a single enemy here which is pathetically weak. Oct 23, 2017: This feature was added. Mar 19, 2018: The summonable stages used to produce two types of Manyus per stage. Now, the key can summon one of four different stages. Each stage specializes in just one typing. Furthermore, it became possible to expend up to 10 keys at once to speed up the process of obtaining all the resources. Special Guide Dungeon Special guide dungeons / 特別ガイドダンジョン are limited missions which you can attempt at any time at no cost. They give you some kind of item, tell you how to get the item, and then redirect you to the Wares where the items can be spent. reckless red.jpg|Guide stage boss: Reckless Red le ciel rouge.jpg|Reckless Red's skill: Le Ciel Rouge / The Red Sky ガイド：お日様勲章.jpg|Guide: Sun Medals ガイド：団長メダル.jpg|Guide: Commander Medals ガイド：特務の褒章.jpg|Guide: Honor Medals ガイド：生命の結晶.jpg|Guide: Life Crystals ガイド：絆水晶.jpg|Guide: Bond Crystals ガイド：虹の昇華石.jpg|Guide: Rainbow Rarity Growth Stones After completing a guide dungeon, one or more tutorial popups will appear telling you what you can do with the currency you got from the stage. The guide stage you ran will then become unavailable. When all guide stages are completed, the banner will disappear as well. All the stages give one gold, one gacha seed, no commander experience, and one flower stone as a completion reward. They all have the same layout consisting of a chest and a boss. Category:Mission